


Zehn Schritte und ein bisschen mehr

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.





	Zehn Schritte und ein bisschen mehr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Ein winziges Geschenk, einfach mal so. ♥ Ich hoffe, du hast ein klein wenig Freude beim Lesen, auch wenn es arg kitschig ist. *hust*

Boerne muss sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen, dass auch er nicht immer alles weiß. Nein, er weiß nicht, ob es das Richtige ist, was er vorhat. Aber es fühlt sich richtig an. Und mit aller Macht weiterhin zu versuchen, das zu verdrängen, was sich sowieso schon so lange nicht mehr verdrängen lässt, kommt nicht in Frage. Also hat er gar keine andere Wahl, egal wie es ausgehen wird.

Die erste Begegnung mit Thiel kommt ihm so unglaublich weit weg vor. Gleichzeitig fühlt es sich so an, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als sie sich hier in diesem Treppenhaus zum ersten Mal über den Weg gelaufen sind.

Er sieht es noch ganz genau vor sich. Thiel und der Lattenrost.  
Und er hat es nicht geschafft, rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Dem Lattenrost und Thiel.

Zehn Schritte. 

Zehn Schritte, die er schon unzählige Male gemacht hat. Unzählige Male, die er an Thiels Tür geklingelt oder geklopft hat. Unzählige Male, die er Thiel etwas Wichtiges zu sagen gehabt hat, aber nie hat dabei so unglaublich viel auf dem Spiel gestanden wie jetzt.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment hat er darüber nachgedacht, sich vorher Mut anzutrinken, diesen Gedanken hat er jedoch sofort wieder kopfschüttelnd verworfen. Nüchtern möchte er schon sein bei dem, was er Thiel zu sagen hat, betrinken kann er sich je nach Thiels Antwort nachher dann. 

Er möchte Thiel in die Augen sehen, wenn er ihm das sagt, was er zu sagen hat. Er möchte nicht weggucken. Nicht mehr. Viel zu oft hat er weggeguckt.

Er wartet nicht länger, er hat schließlich schon lange genug gewartet. Viel zu lange hat er gewartet. Viel viel viel zu lange.

Zehn Schritte.

Er geht die zehn Schritte zur Nachbarwohnung, und er drückt auf den Klingelknopf.

Thiel öffnet und schaut ihn fragend an.

Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Jetzt nicht mehr.

 

**Später**

Thiels Lippen liegen zum wiederholten Male auf seinen, und noch immer fühlt sich das ein bisschen unwirklich an. Thiels Finger graben sich zum wiederholten Male in sein Haar, und noch immer fühlt sich das ein bisschen unwirklich an.

Er legt seine Hand auf Thiels Wange, küsst zum wiederholten Male zurück.

 

**Noch später**

Thiel bewegt sich in ihm, vorsichtig, langsam. 

Sie haben es nicht eilig, sie haben alle Zeit der Welt.

Thiel keucht gegen seinen geöffneten Mund und kommt. Thiel kommt in ihm.

Er kommt, wenige Sekunden nachdem Thiel ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hat.

 

**Noch ein bisschen später**

Thiel ist in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.


End file.
